1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising device and, more particularly, to a gyration type exercising device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional exercising device comprises a housing 50, a front rotation mechanism 60 mounted on the front side of the housing 50, a rear rotation mechanism 70 mounted on the rear side of the housing 50, a gear unit 52 mounted in the housing 50 and connected with the front rotation mechanism 60 and the rear rotation mechanism 70 to control movement of the front rotation mechanism 60 and the rear rotation mechanism 70, and a drive motor 51 mounted in the housing 50 and connected with the gear unit 52 to drive the gear unit 52. The front side of the housing 50 is provided with a mounting tube 53. The front rotation mechanism 60 includes a rotation upright 61 rotatably mounted in the mounting tube 53 and rotated by the gear unit 52, a retractable bar 62 mounted on the upper end of the rotation upright 61, a connecting rod 63 rotatably mounted on the retractable bar 62, and a T-shaped handle 64 having a first end mounted on the connecting rod 63 and a second end provided with a grip 641. The rear rotation mechanism 70 includes a rotation post 71 rotatably mounted in the housing 50 and rotated by the gear unit 52, an elbow 711 mounted on the upper end of the rotation post 71, a transverse bar 72 mounted on the elbow 711, a roller 74 rotatably mounted on the bottom of the transverse bar 72 and movable on the top of the housing 50, and a rotation disk 73 rotatably mounted on the top of the transverse bar 72. When in use, a user is placed on the exercising device with his feet treading the rotation disk 73 and with his hands holding the grip 641. Thus, when the gear unit 52 is driven by the drive motor 51, the front rotation mechanism 60 and the rear rotation mechanism 70 are rotated by the gear unit 52 simultaneously to swivel the user's body so as to achieve an exercising effect. However, the user is moved by operation of the drive motor 51 so that the user does not move his body by himself, thereby decreasing the exercising effect of the exercising device.